Daddy what did you do?
by sizzlinwriter
Summary: Something crazy is going on in the Super Robot. Laughter roars throughout the robot.. And Gibson's..lookin preety steamy..and creamy at that.. What's all the comotion about? Read to find out!


It was a peaceful day in Shuggazoom, and all was quiet in the super robot...Well at least it was until the sound of laughter echoed throughout the robot.

While Chelsea was wondering around the robot with her fur ball alien pet , Flufsty and her sparkling star, Twiinkla, she hears roaring laughter. Chelsea wonders what's going on,so she rushes into the room where all the comotion was taking place. When she got there, she saw her Uncle Sprx, her Uncle Otto, and her other robot monkies, Vibro (Vibrationo#04), and Camco (Camaflogico#06), laughing hystericaly.

Feeling confused, Chelsea asks, "Uncle Sprx what's goin on here, what happened?"

His jaws hurting from laughter, Sprx replies," Lol..Well kid..lol go ask your dad lol.. Cuz I had nothin to do with it lol."

Nova came into the room with her daughter Sophi (Sophina#03), looked down at her husband and shook her head.

"Oh suure Sprx, you had absoloutley noothing to do with it at aall." Nova sarcasticly remarks.

"Dad, how you can pull a crazy stunt like that, and actually deny you had anything to do with it, when you were the one planning and directing the whole set up? Is beyond me." Sophi said.

Feeling clueless, Chelsea asks, "What do you mean? What did uncle Sprx do? Why is everyone laughing? And what in the world is uncle Otto licking on his finger?"

But before Chelse could get an answer, her uncle Antauri and her second in command robot monkey Loona, (Loonira#02) hovered over by the laughing primates.

"Could you please keep it down? We are trying to do our daily meditiation." Antauri said.

"Yes, and what is all the comotion about anyway?" Loona asks.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!" Said Chelsea.

"Girl please, this is my dad, uncle Otto, Vibro, and Camco we're talkin about here! No one in the world..mm make that galaxy can ever figure those guys out." Sophi said, rolling her eyes with her metal hands on her hip.

Then all of a sudden, The leader of the Hyperforce steps into the room. (A/N: Duh it's Chiro..idiots lol j/k)

Looking not so innocent, Chiro walks up next to his daughter and asks,

"Hey team,..what's goin on?"

"Uncle Sprx, uncle Otto, Camco and Vibro are up to something, or did something and I'm trying to find out what? No doubt it's probably something stupid, but seeing how Camco just hurled his bannana everywhere from laughing so hard.. It has to be interesting." Chelsea said.

Camco chokes, and hurles his bannana everywhere then says

.."I'M OK! faints

Chelsea just shakes her head then wonders,

"Hey where's Uncle Gibson and Gino (Ginious#03)?

(A/N: pronounced like,Jee-Ni (long i) O-us..yeah I come up with crazy names..but it's my story so don't like em?..BITE ME lol j/k)

Chelsea scratches her head and continues, "I haven't seen them all day, soo do they have anything to do with this?"

Chiro rolles his eyes and mumbles quietly under his breath,

"More then you know.."

Unfortunantly, Chelsea heard her father's mumble. Now more curious then ever, she questions,

"What do ya mean by that dad?"

Chiro looks shocked for a minute, then tries to cover up,

"Well I uh...uh.."

Chelsea looks behind her dad's back and continues questioning,

"And why is there a feather duster behind your back?"

Chiro continues to stutter..

"Uh..Well you see..I..uh chuckles nervously"

Then all of a sudden Chelsea's mother, Jinmay walks into the room asking,

"Hey Team, I baked a bannana cream pie with a special cherry on top for dessert, but I haven't been able to find it anywhere! I mean I left it on top of the oven for it to cool, but now it's gone! And the pie pan with it! Have any of you seen it?"

"Or by any chance eaten it" Jinmay added suspiciously eyeing Otto and a passed out Camco.."

"Aaw man first the roaring laughter, now mom's pie is gone? What is goin on here?!"

Chiro just whistled, trying to act innocent.

Chelsea puts a hand on her hip, taps her foot, and asks suspiciously,

"Daddy what did you do?"

"But before the stuttering father could reply, he was inturupted by a startaling yell that echoed throughout the robot..the city..and the milkway."

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then as everyone was trying to recover from the yell, they saw a whip cream, bearded, blue robot monkey with a cherry nose, looking annoyed, and not so happy...

It started out as a dead silence in the room..then there was constant blinking and snickering..and then finally it bursted out into hysterical laughter.

Gino then enters the room, his spectacle nearly cracked by the yelling. He walks up to Vibro with his arms crossed and said,

"I shall never understand you Vibro.." Vibro just looks at the spectacle,blue robot monkey..then burst into more laughter..

"Then walking up to Sprx, face to uh...cream bearded face, Gibson mumbles to Sprx,

"...You disgust me...you know that correct?..." Absoulotley dispicable!"

Then with his cherry nose up high Gibson left the room. Chelsea trying to get over the giggles, says,

"Oh let me guess lol, Uncle Gibson was working overtime in the lab again, wore himself out, collasped on the test tubes, and the first one to enter the lab was uncle Sprx, who had a devlish look on his face, and convinced you all to do the classic feather/string shaving cream prank To give him a nice wake up call?"

...The room went silent, then Sprx,Otto,Vibro,Camco, and Chiro just simply shrugged and said in unision,

"...Yep."

"Oh that's cruel you guys, that's just plain, pure, evil cruel.." Chelsea said arms crossed, shaking her head.

"Hey! It could have been worse! Shaving cream in the eyes really burns. We used the cream pie, if ya ask me, that's a pretty sweet wakeup call! So we showd him some mercy! Nothin beats your momma's bannana cream pie!"

"Which is why all you PRANKSTERSare gonna march in that kitchen and make a new one!" Jinmay said handing flowery aprons to Sprx,Otto,Vibro,Camco, and her husband.

Mumbling now filled the room,

Sprx: "Aaw Jin please tell me you aren't actually gonna make us wear those..things?"

Camco: "Yeah why do we have to wear these weird dresses? especialy because it doesn't cover everything? (a/N: yes..camco is stupid...)

Vibro: "They're called aprons idiot! They prevent you from wasting food on yourself, it ain't no dress!"

Chiro: "aaww common hon, can't we just make it up to you by bying a pie from the store or somethin?"

Jinmay: "Heck no! It took me forever to make this homade pie just right! So you all are going to have to re make the pie! here is the recipee, now march!

Sprx, Chiro, Otto, Camco, and Vibro groan. Then putting on the rediculous flowery printed aprons, they walked into the kitchen with their heads down.

But not right after 2 blue robot monkeys followed them, armed and dangerous with cameras taking snap shots galore..

THE END.


End file.
